


Not a good Idea

by Sanguini



Category: Castle
Genre: Bi!Castle, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also think Castle is bi, I am not suprised that this is a acutal tag, In the ending, It's non-con, Knife Play, M/M, Season 3 episode 6, Where Castle is bound on the chait, and a little bit of knife play, and tired, anyway does this count as bondage, at least a little bit, but kinda romantized non-con, chair, im confused, mmmhhh, not chait, well yeah, who is chait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanguini/pseuds/Sanguini
Summary: S3 E6After Castle tells his mother that he loves her, he tries to get Jerry to stay.It dosen't go the way he planned.Not suprising if you consinder that he hasn't planned anything.





	Not a good Idea

„I love you“, he told his mother.

Castle could just hope that she would understand.

„I don't think there's anything left to say.“, said Jerry after a few moments.

He turned over, to walk out- Castle couldn't just let him go- But how-

„Wait!“ he jelled „I thought you wanted to know how close to death I want to get?“

It was insane, but maybe he could make him stay long enough 'till Beckett finally comes.

Everything would be better than to let Jerry walk out and kill even more people. 

Castle knew it would be his fault.

-

He wasn't quite sure anyome if this was really better, than just let the man walk out.

Really it seemed pretty dumb, now that he thinks about it.

But how was he supposed to know that Jerry would come back with this smug smirk?

Really it was a – not so nice – suprise when he pulled out a knife and began to cut his skin open.

Nothing serious – just a lot of tiny cuts. 

First on his arms. 

And then his Shirt got ripped open and Jerry sat down on his fucking lap.

Seriously he was almost relieved when he began to cut him there.

He began to worry again when the other man stopped cutting him and leand over, till their lips almost met.

„We are going to continue next time, sugar.“

It was not the first time that Castle kissed a man – it wasn't even the first time that he kissed a criminal.

That didn't make it less weird, when Jerry kissed him. 

Passionate.

With his tongue.

Right beside Ryan, who could wake up any moment.

He didn't know what to think when Jerry got up and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Yeah.  
> This is my first englisch Fanfiction so if you see any spell-Mistake please tell me. Constructive criticism also makes me happy.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed my little drabble and has a nice time.(:


End file.
